dallonuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Soldier snatcher Chapter 2
The Daller family arrive at the Blossom Manor. Each of them dressed in tuxedo's, and as they are walking in, Melissa notices Robert's hair frizzing out. "ROBERT! How did you get your hair in such a mess?!" She asks brushing it down quickly with a comb. "OW! MOM! Cut it out! you're brushing my ears!" He screams as she repeatedly tries to keep his hair down, but to no avail. "I swear Robert... you have the stubbornest hair on Dallsu." Drew replies laughing, Drew's laugh is filled with an odd snort which startles the other three. They walk in the door, deciding it was better to leave his hair as is then be any letter than they already are. The manor has mostly red walling, and a spiral staircase, to their right is a living room, with fancy chair's, and one big three seater couch, colored plad. Drew sets on the couch, spreading his legs out. As soon as he sets down he let's out a big "AaaaahhhhH!" Melissa facepalms pulling him off of the couch "DREW WE HAVEN'T GOT TIME FOR THAT!" Drew replies "Uuuuuggghhh... you know I always have to sit on every couch I see! just a few more minutes please!" She yanks him harder, "Drew we have a couch just like this at home! come on, the party's upstairs!" "THEY HAVE AN INDOOR POOL?!" They hear Rodger yell from across the room. Sure enough they did, complete with a diving board and all, which is pretty impressive considering Dallsu's shortage of water. "OH! OH! Let me in!" Robert screams Melissa pinches both of their ears "If either one of you gets in that pool and ruins your rented tuxedo's I will ground you until you're as old as my Grandfather!" Robert laughs "But wouldn't we be in a retirement home by then? so we'd be grounded anyway..." Robert replies with sarcasm Melissa's eyes turn to flames as she points to the upstairs "UPSTAIRS! NOW!" She yells with fury as the three head upstairs. They walk up the stairs for a while, finally coming to a stop. "ALRIGHT! THIS IS FLOOR 3! The party should be here..." Melissa states looking at the map. "How many floors are there?" Drew asks panting from exhaustion "Eight, but don't worry, this is as high as we're going." She says with confidence She opens the door to the party room, to see no one is there. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Melissa asks loudly, causing Drew Robert and Rodger to jump. Melissa grabs a note that reads "Party was moved to the back of Floor 1, at the request of my brother who's unable to walk, sorry for the inconvenience, signed Harris" Melissa tears the paper in half, quickly turning around returning to her normally cheerful attitude. "Heheh... sorry everyone, we have to go back to Floor 1, party's in the back." She says scratching her head. "UUUUUGGGHH!" They each groan. They return to Floor 1 and finally arrive in the Party room. It's a very large room, complete with another swimming pool, just to show off how rich Harris is. They see a Dallon in the backround, singing for Harris. "Is that?" Melissa asks confused "ELVO POLO?!" THe four each ask loudly The Dallon ahead is yellow in color, sporting a pair of sunglasses, and a white shirt with the collar poking out in a similar to real life Musician Elvis Presley, he even has a hairstyle reminiscent of him. Drew runs ahead screaming "I GOT TO HAVE HIS AUTOGRAPH!" Melissa laughs and tells Robert and Rodger "Alright guys, i'm gonna go mingle, try not to cause any trouble alright?" The two salute and reply "Yes Ma'am!" Dorn then wwalks up to the two. "Hey guys, fancy party here isn't it?" "DORN?!" They both ask confused He replies with laughter "Yeah I just had to come, I mean they've got an indoor swimming pool, and look at all that food, oh and guys the punch is fabulous you wouldn't believe it." He says gorging down an entire bowl of it. "But who invited you?" Rodger asks confused Dorn simply shrugs, and wipes his mouth on his tux. It moves to Melissa, who walks up to Harris hugging him. "Hey Dad!" She says with joy "Happy Birthday! hope you understand why Darla can't be here, big test today." "Ah well thanks Darling!, and I understand, wouldn't want her failing that class on account of me, Oh hey you know Clark don't you?" He asks pointing in his direction. Melissa cringes a little "Uh...yeah I know Clark Dread, he's your business rival, what is he doing here?" Clark Dread simply laughs "Now Melissa, just because we're business rivals doesn't mean we can't act civilised now does it? I wouldn't dream of missing Harry's birthday this year, and I must say his Butler's are a bit more... colorful than mine. Besides it's not like we'll be rivals for much longer." Harris is silent for a moment, "W-what do you mean?" Clark Dread replies "OH! Sorry... I didn't know you weren't sharing it with the public yet, you know about your refinary drying up so to speak?" Harris laughs "W-what? where did you hear that?" Clark responds with laughter himself "Just a little Buzzer." He says as a black bird, with a black beak, and fly eyes and wings, flies in onto Clark's shoulder, making a buzzing sound. Clark then drinks down a glass filled with oil, and Harris replies simply stating "Weird..." "Melissa, who invited that Cobbler boy?" Harris asks changing the subject. Melissa replies "Hahahahaha... wasn't me..." Harris responds again "I want him out of here, he's a bad influence on your children, guards! throw that Cobbler boy out will you?" He states snapping his fingers. As soon as the guards move out to find him, he runs away hiding under a table. The doorbell rings, and Harris heads to get it, replying. "Excuse me for a moment." He answer's the door, to see a police officer named Vlad. "Officer Vlad, what can I do for you?" Harris asks him He replies "Sorry I have to deliver this on your birthday, but I have some news regarding your daughter." The mention of his daughter Linda causes Harris to cringe a bit, and as they walk into the Living room Harris asks "What happened to her? has she talked?" Officer Vlad starts to explain, but before he get's the chance he notices a red Volaticon at the top of the staircase, aiming a rifle at Harris' head. "LOOK OUT!" Vlad screams pushing Harris out of the way, the Bullet barely missing. The people in the room begin screaming, and Drew yells out "WHERE ARE ROBERT AND RODGER?!" Vlad reveals zippers on his sleeves, quickly unzipping them, revealing he's a Volaicon himself. He flies up to attack the Volaticon, knocking the rifle away from him, he then pulls out a Katana stabbing him in the chest, barely missing his heart, and smoke eminates from him. THe assassin utters out "Guess i'll have to do this the old fashioned way." Melissa and Drew manage to find Robert and Rodger, Melissa pulling Robert, and Drew puling Rod ger. "COME ON KIDS WE GOTTA GO!" Drew yells out. Rodger replies "UGH! NO! WE CAN'T LET THAT GUY KILL GRAMPS!" They break away. The assassin pushes Harris down onto the floor, and then starts yelling to him. "Do you know who I am?" He asks loudly. And then again "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" Harris grunts out "You're Tom, that expert assassin, working for *cough* Don Menace." "That's right, and Tom never fails to catch his prey." He then pulls a katana, holding it at his neck. He then asks "Now I know this cliche but, any last words?" Harris smiles and replies "Look behind you chum." Tom turns his head, and is hit in the face by a large punch bowl spoon. "AGH!" He screams "What in blazes?" He looks next to the punch bowl, and see's none other than Robert, who then replies "YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Tom laughs "Oh this gonna be good..." And is then tackled from behind by both Rodger and Dorn. "WHAT?! ACK!" He screams Dorn then yells in his ear, "SAY UNCLE!" Tom manages to throw them off, and replies "You really think i'm threatened by a bunch of kids?" They then hear a voice from outside "No, but are you threatened by me?" what appears to be a small computer screen, with claw arms, and an attenna, flies in with rockets busting the door, on the screen is the face of an old man. His left arm turns into a laser, and he shoots toward Tom. "Competer?!" Tom yells "I'm outta here!" and then leaves without a fight. Competer floats back to the ground next to Harris and replies, "Nice work kids, if you hadn't stalled him I wouldn't have made it in time." Robert replies "Wow Competer, can you believe it Rodger? COMPETER?! This guy is the hero that's saved countless Dallons from the mob! can you believe he's actually here?" Competer simply laughs "Alright kids, that's enough, no autographs alright?" Then he simply flies away. "Wow..." Robert replies Melissa then starts yelling at him "YOU TWO! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OW MUCH TROUBLE YOU'RE IN RIGHT NOW?! YOU COULD'VE GOT YOURSELF KILLED! OR WORSE!" "Worse?" Rodger asks confused "That's enough Melissa" Harris says interrupting "Kids... i'm an old man now, your lives aren't worth mine, I thank you dearly, but promise me you'll never do this again." Robert replies "I don't really make promises..." To which Harris responds "That's my boy." Then Harris' butler Saul show's up, "HARRIS! WHAT HAPPENED?! WHO WAS THAT MAN WITH THE KATANA?!" Harris laughs "Boy did you miss a lot." As the group begin to head home, Competer flies toward Robert Rodger and Dorn. "You've got spunk kids, i've been looking for hero's to help me out in this world, there's a lot of evil out there worse than what we've faced tonight, Dallsu's in a crisis like you wouldn't believe, how would you three like to be my assistant?" Robert laughs "Thanks Competer, but i'm afraid we're gonna have to say no, i'm not really the hero type, and my parents would kill me if they found out I was fighting bad guys." "Alright, I understand still if you change your mind meet me at the Wrexas retirement home." He then flies away, and the group return home. END OF CHAPTER